Eternal Light
by magiabruxa
Summary: Touya always hid the fact of being a vampire hunter from Sakura. But one night the Vampire's attack their house killing Touya and taking her with them. Now Sakura is on the adventure of her life as she relize's the she's humanity's only hope against the P
1. Touya

Touya always hid the fact of being a vampire hunter from Sakura. But one night the Vampire's attack their house killing Touya and taking her with them. Now Sakura is on the adventure of her life as she relize's the she's humanity's only hope against the Prince of night. But when the time comes will she be able to kill him?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Can I listen to my stereo before going to bed Touya?" Sakura gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.  
"I promise I will turn it off tommorow morning." Touya knew what she was doing and nodded at her.  
  
Jumping happily Sakura turned on the stereo and layed in her bed. That was the first night Touya had actually stayed at home instead of going to work. And much to the sad side it would be the last.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Outside Sakura's House.....  
  
"Prince Syaoran, when should we enter?" Syaoran smiled at his fellow comerades then turned back to Kinomoto's house. "By the information I received the hunter has a fifteen year old sister."  
  
He listened to the music playing smoothely inside the house. He could hear a beautiful voice singing to the music. "I want the girl. She seems to be my type."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Inside Sakura's bedroom....  
  
[I wish I had someone that loved me as much as I would love them.] "I know! I will sing my favorite song before bed and wish upon a star!" Hopping off her bed Sakura put in her favorite song and opened her window.  
  
Sitting in the windowsill she began to sing her song. Little did she know that someone was listing to her voice. Falling in love with her voice.  
  
"Wishing on a dream that seems far off Hoping it will come today. Into the starlit night, Foolish dreamers turn their gaze, Waiting on a shooting star. But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? When the horizon darkens most, We all need to believe there is hope. Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me, but, There's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance to see, Now all I need, (desperately) Is my star to come... " Sakura felt a tear running down her cheek. Touya had never been there for her, her parent died when she was three years old. She couldn't help but feel alone in the world. Who wouldn't? ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Near the door...  
  
"If anyone of you scounderls touch the girl you'll die." Syaoran turned to the most two faithful vampire's he knew. "Yue, Kero (Kero is in his true form and he is a vampire.) Bring the girl to me." Nodding their heads the vampire's attacked.  
  
"Sakura! Get out of here quick!" Sakura turned her sleepy gaze to the door to see her brother run in bleeding. He was frightend and held a sword. "Touya! Look out!" A sword stabbed her brother from behind sending him to the now standing Sakura.  
  
"Sakura.... Run....Don't let them get you...." Sakura saw that if she left her brother he would surely be killed. "No!" She grabbed the fallen sword and got in a fighting stance. "Let us pass." Giving a smerk Sakura's eye's flared with anger. "We want to kill him so move."  
  
"Take one step forward and I shall send you to the pits of hell!" Sakura was surprised when someone stepped forward. "I'm warning you!" He just took more and more steps forward. "Hell? Hell is something I've been leaving in for a long time."  
  
"Touya........." [Okay! Now I am freaking out!] "Touya....Please get up...." Sakura glanced down to see a very pale Touya. "Touya!" Withought thinking she fell to her knee's and hugged his lifeless form.  
  
"Feelings.... Thats the only thing that will cause you weakness." Sakura now was officially the only Kinomoto alive. "I know what you feel little girl. But that will be over soon. I will help you lose that weakness called emotion."  
  
Sakura's anger flared like never before, she was going to flee. That was the only choice she had. But she would make a statement before she left. "Your wrong!"  
  
Syaoran jumped in surprise at the tone of voice she had used. No human ever spoke to him like that. Ever...  
  
Looking up Sakura showed them the green eyes of a angel. "Emotions are what make living worthwhile. If you do not have them you are nothing but a stone. A lifeless stone. So no!  
Emotions aren't what make me weaker, they're what make me stronger! And because of these emotions you or anyone will never be stronger then I..."  
  
Sakura stood slowly refusing to let the tears fall. "I will never forgive you." She jumped through her window and began to run through out the park.  
  
"Excuse me miss? Do you have change?" Sakura walked up to the poor looking man that stood near a park bench. "Sure....Just a second." Kindness was something Sakura could not ignore to do.  
  
"Here." When she looked up her heart froze. The old man was laying dead on the ground and on top of him was a lion creature with blood dripping from it's mouth.  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran is interested in you so you shall come with us." Before Sakura could open her mouth to protest she felt a pinch on the back of her neck.  
She felt arms picking her up bridal style and heard the same voice that killed her brother. "You are alright now little girl." Sakura then fell into slumber, the world of dreams...... 


	2. Mark My Words

Sakura awoke to find herself lying on black coach. "Oh great! I get kidnapped and the guy doesn't even have a sense of vashion!"  
  
Sakura searched the room and found a small window. It was just big enough for her to fit through. [What kind of dimwit would leave the window open?!]  
  
Sakura headed outside and smiled to herself. She was outside, in the nice sunny field. "Well, better start heading home....." Tears swelled in her eyes. Touya.....  
  
She glided down the fields towards the forest. Her pink night gown dragging itself on the grass. Sakura began to feel cold once she had entered the forest. But what freaked her out the most was it had turned into night out of no where!  
  
Sakura noticed that her legs had been stained by blood and found a small lake to clean herself in.  
  
Sticking her legs in she sat upon the edge. A tear drop let itself out of her eye as she looked at the sky. [No!] She wiped the tear off her cheek and stood. "I will not show them fear. I will not."  
  
She looked into the moon's reflextion and began to sing her friends favorite song.  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in May you head down and stay a while Though you may not remember dreaming Something waits for you to breath again  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.."  
  
Sakura froze when clapping filled the air. "Very well my little Ying Fa." Hate filled Sakura's heart as she heard this voice. It had filled her ears when the scene of her brothers death played in front of her eyes.  
  
"Show yourself!" She knew that where ever he was standing he had a smile on. He was nagging her, making her his toy.... [When I get my hands on him I swear I am gonna!]  
  
"Gonna do what my little Ying Fa?" Sakura's face turned boiling red. [What the fudge is up with this guy] "Okay! Number one! Stop calling me Ying Fa because that isn't my name got it! Second! Stay away from me you... you... you....."  
  
"I'm a what?" Sakura didn't even think before she answered. "Your a heartless bastard! You are shameless, evil, arogant, a dimwit, a neantherdal, and the top one of all. I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
To her surprise the "thing" actually showed itself. But not in a way she wanted. He had grabbed her from behind and she could feel his cold breath against her neck.  
  
A wimper escaped her lips as she felt him brush her hair out of her face. "You are still to young for me little Ying Fa. But I will return to get you when you are older."  
  
Sakura looked up into the man's eyes and froze at his intense golden eyed stare. "You don't think I would let MY things get away from me that easily do you? Mark my words, in one year I will fetch you. The day of your birthday."  
  
[Not again!] Sakura thought as she was hit on the back of her neck and fainted into the darkness. 


	3. Captured

Sakura smiled at her adopted family as they handed her some presents. "Open mine first mana! Open mine!" Sakura smiled at her sisters wrapping and opened the gift.  
  
Inside was a small tedy bear that was brand new. "Thank you Karasa! It is a wonderful gift."  
  
"Now open mine!" Her other little sister handed her a very well colored cardboard box. " I wonder what it is..." Sakura dug in and found colored markers inside the box.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru." Her step mother walked inside the room with her husband and handed Sakura a small box. "I wonder what this will be!" Sakura always got excited over what her step-parents gave her. "She opened up to find keys.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rushing as fast as she could Sakura ran outside to find a Land Shark in her drive way. "Is it mine!?!" Her step-parents nodded and Sakura jumped on them giving each a bear hug.  
  
"Why don't you go for a spin dear?" Sakura nodded and was about to head out when a man walked up to them. He had blue eyes and hair, blue clothing. [Man he must like that color!] "I do."  
  
Sakura turned beat red. Did she just say that aloud?! "I came to deliver this to a girl, Sakura. A gift from my best friend." Sakura was handed the box and opened it.  
  
Sakura turned pale at the sight of the gift. Both of her step-parents walked over to her and took the box. Inside was a dead rose with a piece of paper that stated three words. "Mark My Words."  
  
~That Night~  
  
Sakura had been crying her eyes out and decided to lock herself in her room. He was coming back! He said a year, but she thought he was kidding.  
  
Finally after making her pillow soaked in tears Sakura cried herself to sleep. The man that had killed her family was coming back. He was going to take her against her will....  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Mom! Tell Touya to stop it!" Nadeshiko turned and smiled at Touya as he kept stealing french fries from Sakura. "So now we have a Frie Kaijuu." Touya rubbed his chin as if in thought, but was stopped by his fathers slap on the leg.  
  
"Mom! Dad hit me!" Nadeshiko smiled and looked out the window. "Where here." Sakura glanced outside to see a bunch of tree's. "Hey Touya! Want to explore?"  
  
Sakura turned when her question was responded with silence. "Stay in the car Sakura." With that, everyone in her family walked outside the car and stood in front of her view of the trees.  
  
"Mano? What's wron-" Sakura was cut off when blood went flying in the air splashing against her window. "TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!" She had no idea of what was happing and stood still. Blood...everywhere...  
  
To her surprise a dark figure opened her door and pulled her struggling form into its embrace. "My little Ying Fa." She looked up into it's amber eyes and.......  
  
~Real World~  
  
Screamed. Sitting up Sakura looked around her room. No one was there. And Thank, god no one was getting up by the sound of it. Why had she seen that dream?  
  
Standing Sakura snuck into the kitchen to drink some hot coco. [Why was he there?] Sakura picked up the drink from her microwave and went back to her room. Staring at the floor all the way.  
  
She sipped a little of it then glanced upwards. "Ahhhufffffffff!!!!!!" Sakura was cut off when she began to chock on her chocolate.  
  
His cold hands once again circled around her waist exept this time it was for her to breath. As soon as she had stopped choking Sakura turned with all her force and slammed the mug onto his head. Shaddering on impact.  
  
"Thank you bye!" She screamed loudly as she ran out into her garage. Her car should be there.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice Ying Fa." The man was inside her car. His blue haired friend with him. "We should leave now."  
  
Sakura looked at him with the pain of death filling her soul. Tears swelled up in her eyes. The shock was now also taking to much of her energy.  
  
He stood, and as if gliding went towards her. "What wrong?" Sakura looked up at him, her anger getting the best of her.  
  
"What's wrong! You killed my family and now your acting as if I belong to you! And you have the nerve to ask what's wrong! Alright!"  
  
He went closer to her and embraced he struggling form. She beat her tiny fists against his chest. "Why!?! Why!?! Why!?!" Sakura didn't realize she was picked up and put on his lap.  
  
The tears of anger, pain, and hate had finaly came out. She finaly was able to sobe away her worries. For once, in a long time, she was able to stay care free. She was able to pour her feeling out of herself.  
  
She sobbed into his chest. Memories filled her head as she felt herself being hugged. "Sleep little Ying Fa." Sakura did as told and slept. "Sleep so your troubles will be away." He hugged her and smiled. "Finaly his woman had returned to him. Finaly, she was his again.  
  
But the question is.....would she exept her fate? Or would he force her to? 


	4. Authors Note

_Dear Reviewers,_

I will be updating when I actually get the chance, I have been _extremely busy_ in my studies and school. I'm sorry that I haven't update yet, but **calm down!** I have a social life and am not glued to the computer 24/7, I can't dedicate my entire time to writing when I have been **focusing on my singing career**. I will do my best to _**update soon**_, so just **be patient**. Thank you for your time and consideration and I'm glad you like this story . See you soon…

**_KaoriAngel_**

**A.K.A.** _Magiabruxa…_


End file.
